Comeback
This will be the 13th episode of Season 2. The title will be "Comeback". This episode will air February 15. This is not a Justin Bieber-themed episode, but it will feature a Justin Bieber song sung by Sam Evans to Quinn. According to Ryan Murphy, he states "We are doing an episode where Sam sings a Justin Bieber's song to win Quinn back…and copies his hairstyle, etc. But it's a small part of a big episode that has a LOT of other things going on." Justin himself will not be making an appearance, but will be mentioned. source Plot Short Synopsis: Rachel tries to launch a comeback into the McKinley High social stratosphere with a little help from Brittany. Meanwhile, Sam starts a tribute band. Source Iqbal confirmed that filming for this episode has begun. Source Sam will form a boy band and sing 3 Justin Bieber songs.Including Somebody To Love and Baby Source. According to Brad Falchuk Sam will sing a Justin Bieber song to Quinn and the song will impress the other guys to the point that they want to get involved Source. During the above performance Sam will copy Justin Biebers hairstyle Source. Sam's boy band involves Mike, Puck and Artie according to images. Finn isn't included in the boy band. Mike, Puck and Artie are also involved in 'Somebody To Love'. Sam's boy band will sing a second Justin Bieber song at a Bat Mitzvah (Thought to be Puck's sisters). Source During this scene Rachel will also reflect upon her own Bat Mitzvah.Source Rachel and Mercedes will sing a duet, the song being from the musical 'Rent' Source. Sue will tell Mercedes Rachel was talking smack about her, and Mercedes will then challenge Rachel to a diva off. It is unknown whether or not Rachel was actually doing this. Amber confirmed [[Take Me or Leave Me|'Take Me or Leave Me']] from the musical Rent as her duet with Lea Source Based on the spoilers released for the previous episode, various scenes thought to take place then actually take place in this episode: Sam and Quinn might breakup, Lauren and Puck begin dating, Quinn reflecting upon her past with Finn. Apparently Finn and Rachel are not getting back together in this episode. Sue has a "devastating loss" and goes into a state of depression. This leads to her joining the Glee club (as a member, not a teacher), as New Directions feels it will cheer her up. Source Sue will join New Directions and sing a song by 'My Chemical Romance' with them. Source 1 Source 2 The song was confirmed to be 'SING'. Source. In the above scene Sue and Rachel will dance together. Source Jesse may return in either this or next episode. Jim Groff said that Jonathan Groff would be filming for Glee in January once his show in London finished. Source And the show finished on January 15. This episode might have the return of Sunshine Corazon because Charice was recently spotted in LA and they are shooting the episode right now. Source Figgins is not in this episode. Source Lauren will sing her first solo but stage fright will sink in. She remembers something Puck told her and imagines New Directions stripped down to their unmentionables. Source Part of the scene can be seen in the promo that aired after Silly Love Songs confirming that it is infact for this episode. This is also continuity from Special Education. Charlene Amoia Will Appear in this episode and Maybe Jennifer Lopez Source Source 2 Songs *'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. Source Source 2 (song title) *[[SING|'SING']] by My Chemical Romance. Sung by Rachel and Finn with New Directions and Sue. Source 1 Source 2Source 3 (Song Title) *'Baby' by'' Justin Bieber''. Sung by Sam and Artie. Source 1 Source 2 (song title) *'Somebody to Love' by Justin Bieber. Sung by Sam, Puck , Artie and Mike . Source 1 Source 2(song title) *[[I Know What Boys Like|'I Know What Boys Like']] by The Waitresses. Sung by Lauren. Source 1Source 2 (Song Title) Images strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg|Sam and Artie during 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg|Mike and Puck in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-15-2011-a-p.jpg|Puck - Same clothes as in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-10-2011-a-l.jpg strick-glee-gallery-12-2011-a-l.jpg tumblr_lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1_1280.jpg|'Somebody To Love' practice glee comeback.jpg tumblr_lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1_500.jpg sam.PNG|Sam in JB attire somebodytolove.jpg|Mike in Comeback tumblr_lfovuvJmjQ1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1_500.jpg|Artie tumblr_lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1_500.jpg Comeback22.jpg Gleeee.jpg Tumblr lg085gS1f11qf29v6o1 500.jpg Comeback24.jpg tumblr_lg0927zImq1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg Comeback.jpg Puck11.jpg 165190_196210827059218_100000109051428_791144_4221321_n.jpg S2L.jpg vlcsnap-2011-02-09-17h13m44s181.png|Part of Laurens near-nude scene Videos Video:"The Justin Bieber Experience" thumb|left|300px|Glee - I Know What Boys Like thumb|right|300px|Glee-Somebody to Lovethumb|left|300px|Glee - Take Me or Leave Methumb|right|300px| Glee - Singthumb|left|300px|Glee-Babythumb|right|300px|HD Silly Love Songs/Comeback Promo thumb|300px|left|Comeback Promo Category:Take Me or Leave Me Category:SING Category:Baby Category:Somebody To Love Category:Rent Category:My Chemical Romance Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Glee Season 2 Songs Category:Glee Season Two Category:Glee Episodes Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Justin Bieber